ballet is by no means a way to fight
by fofafie
Summary: naraku finds a magazine that kagome forgot purly for laughs. NOT a Kagome Naraku pairing. please r&r flames are accepted and appreiceated


**DISCLAIMER: Fofafie no own, people no sue… Fofafie type funny Fofafie no can stop type funny what wrong with Fofafie. Oh… that remind Fofafie, Fofafie just be silly(he he);p **

**Everyone else: "…" **

**Fofafie: "WWWWEEEEEE!!!! I had a lot of sugar I feel sorry for all the people who will have to put up with me today!"**

**Inuyasha: (walks up to Fofafie) "you're truly crazy aren't you?"**

**Fofafie: Yep but unlike Naraku my plans do not revolve around a powerful girl's best friend (girl's best friend=jewel) I plan to become the dictator of Canada! (ku ku ku ku) **

**Inuyasha: what's a dictator and what's a c-an-i-da… actually don't tell me!**

**Fofafie: ^___^ Okay I won't! (this is random [wheeeeeeeeeee!!])**

Just leaving camp the group with KNOD (Kill Naraku Obsession Disorder) is packing up.

"Kagome… Hurry up, geez…Naraku could take over the world in the time it takes you to pack up!" amber colored eyes narrowed in a glare at said girl.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! And don't say that stuff, you'll jinx us! Stupid dog…" and dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed at said half demon with a glare that equaled his.

"Stupid do-? You're one to talk, I'm not the one who's taking an hour to pack up!" Inuyasha stated nearly falling over hearing the nickname the expressive young Miko bequeathed him. (A/N Kikyo is a little too dark and creepy for my tastes.)

"Well you don't have anything like homework, text books, bathing supplies, sleeping bags, or your favorite foods from my world to shove in a back pack. Maybe I'll just leave the Ramen, potato chips and such behind."

"No, you can't do that!" he needs to save the love of his life, Ramen.

"Then don't complain about how long I take to pack up." She bent over packing up the back pack giving Miroku the perfect chance

which in turn earned him an "eeep!" from Kagome and a red cheek and two lumps on the head from Inuyasha and Sango (Sango decided Kagome was too kind to hit even the immoral monk so each time he gropes Kagome he receives an extra smack from Sango since Kagome wouldn't smack him herself) plus a muttered 'idiot' and a mew

"you pervert!" both Inuyasha and Sango yelled

'oh no _he's_ not jealous' Kagome thought to herself with thick sarcasm

Kagome getting tired of this said "let's go" as she closed up her back pack and hefted over her shoulder and started leaving with the group all unaware of the presence of an abnormally large insect of Naraku's of which came into the clearing, picked up a magazine that was left behind by the school girl and headed back to his masters castle. _____________________________________________________________

**At the castle of said Creepy serial Killer**

A giant yellow jacket type thing landed on a man's hand while handing the magazine to him

now this particular man had was actually rather attractive narrow reddish-brown eyes long wavy black hair, but he had this creepy feeling about him that kept people away from him.

"Kanna can you I identify this?" he said holding up the magazine

In an emotion less voice replied "no I cannot Master Naraku"

"I see" he said flipping through the pages and he ran across a picture of a woman who looked like Kagome(A/N only similar not Identical) "this is Kagome…" the chick was wearing a white tutu naraku looked at just below the picture and there it said 'ballet the art of grace you are about to learn this wondrous combination of strength, skill, coordination and balance.'

"I've heard of this art I believe they called it martial arts a fighting style I see no contact here maybe it's a magic of some sort or an intimidation tactic… Inuyasha prepare to die" naraku laughed evilly as began to practice

A few days later…

They all felt it his evil aura was approaching on them

in the middle of the clearing they all stood in a battle ready stance "and to think he came to us he sure has guts" Inuyasha scoffed "and seems to have a lot of confidence now I wonder why…" Sango added

"I hope you're all ready to die because you will soon" Naraku's came from the black clouds above and suddenly they created a black whirlwind and that touched the ground and the whirl wind dispersed and naraku appeared and…

"are you ready for your en-" Naraku was by Kagome who began to giggle and everyone just stared at her confused she laughed hard till her face turned red and her stomach started to hurt and her eye's began to water. "It looks like a tutu." "yes I do believe that's what it was called that."

When he said that that only caused her to laugh harder. Naraku laughed evilly while saying "the girl is so shocked and frightened by my power she's laughing." The group looked back and forth between the mirthful girl and the evil demon.

"Uhhh…Kagome we're dealing with Naraku so please try to pay attention." Inuyasha said feeling a bit awkward for some reason.

"it's not that… he's wearing a t-t-t-tutu." She laughed out between gasps for air.

"And that is…?" Inuyasha questioned.

It the stupid, frilly, girly outfit he's wearing!" she laughed even harder falling over. "to be honest I'm starting to wonder if I can still call him an enemy or even threat at this point without shame and disgrace. Are you aspiring to become a girl or something?" now her laughter was like screaming laughter as she rolled around on the ground

"You won't be laughing for long once I kill you with my new power." He said with an evil laugh than he proceeded to take up first position than second and so on Kagome had barely calmed herself down long enough to this point but then he began jumping and spinning and actually dancing and Kagome began to laugh again with new vigor

The group just stood looking back and forth between the giggling girl and the dancing demon all confused. "Kagome may I ask what's so funny?"

Kagome suddenly got an Idea "yeah, Naraku you're not so great I'm much better than you" and kagome began dancing faster and with more complex moves.

Naraku was horrified seeing Kagomes skills and began to do the same

Than out of nowhere Naraku says "just surrender and get it over with you will only prolong your suffering, I'm much better than you at this, and if I'm not, let the gods strike me down." And with that Naraku was hit by lightening and he disintegrated.

"you know I always thought that when we defeated Naraku we would come out with some injuries and it would be some great victory this was very anti climactic and …confusing." Sango along with everyone else looked over at Kagome who picked up the sacred jewel that Naraku had and it was instantly purified.

"Well it seems that Naraku was stupid enough to think dancing ballet would somehow kill us. Ballet is simply a dancing style where the base of it is grace it is by no means a way to fight." The group began to let what she said sink in.

"What a way to go; as a joke." Miroku commented

Shippo then asked "well than…what do we do now?"

"I… guess we go back and tell everyone the good news?" Inuyasha said as more of a question than an answer they all looked at each other and then at the demon slayer and monk when they heard a loud crack like noise only to be met by an all too familiar sight of the monk with a bright red hand print on his cheek and a fuming demon slayer standing next to him "my dearest Sango I was just showing you my wind tunnel has disappeared."

"well… shall we head back?" every one nodded and got up

Something suddenly popped into Inuyasha's head "hey Kagome."

"what?"

Inuyasha smirked "do you think Kikyo will be there?"

"WHAT!?" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha don't even joke about that." Kagome chastised him seeing him laugh. (see fanfic 'this wasn't supposed to happen.) _____________________________________________________________

**well there you have it **

**now it's time to be crazy my sugar buzz is still here and now I have to be hyper. **


End file.
